


Santa's Slutty Little Helpers

by MagiRRMartin



Category: Christmas - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiRRMartin/pseuds/MagiRRMartin





	1. Chapter 1

[Script Offer] Santa's Slutty Little Helpers [FFF4M] [Collab] [XXXmas] [Santa Claus is Coming] [He Knows When You've Been Sleeping] [Jingle Balls Deep] [Checking His Kink List] [Beard & Cock & Ball Worship] [Triple Blowjob] [Cunnilingus] [Riding] [A Winter Wonderland on their Faces]

It's Christmas time again. And Santa really can't be fucked this year. He lazes around in bed, indulging in spiced rum and eggnog, and taking out his special naughty list and jerking off to all the slutty things young women have been doing all year.

He just hasn't been the same since Mrs Claus left. Luckily, three of his elves are on the scene. It's their job to motivate Santa, and get him back to the most important profession in the world. 

Enter Tinsel, Sugarplum, and Glitter-toes, Santa's three favourite and prettiest elves. They also happen to be the sluttiest...

________________________________________________

[door knocking]

Tinsel: Mr Claws?

Sugarplum: Wakey, wakey!

Glitter-toes: It's that time of year again, Santa. 

[door opens to a scene of Santa jerking off with a list in his hand that describes various sexual acts that women have been doing]

T: [gasp of disgust] Ew!

SP: Mr Claus!

GT: Are you looking at your special naughty list again?

T: Sandy, please put some pants on!

GT: How many times do we have to tell you, Tinsel? Its Santa, not Sandy.

T: That's what I'm saying...

SP: Mr Claus, your cock... and I thought Rudolph's nose was red...

GT: Sugarplum! Don't talk about Saint Nick's dick like that.

SP: What? It's so big and engorged...

T: And what's that clear fluid leaking down over his hairy knuckles?

GT: Mr Claus! Don't stroke harder! Come on, stop this. You need to get to work and bring joy to all the good boys and girls of the world. You can't lie around here all day bringing joy to yourself.

SP: Exactly. We know it's been hard since Mrs Claus left, but we're here for you to help you get the job done.

T: Mrs Sandy is no longer around to perform her wifely duties...

GT: [sigh] Look, Santa, if it'll get you back to work, then we can help you out.

SP: We can!?

T: Do we have to?

GT: Yes. We are Santa's little helpers and that means helping him in whatever fashion he needs. And it just so happens that he needs help getting off.

SP: come on, Mr Claus, put the list down and take your hand off your cock.

T: Ew, his cock is so big and veiny and groutesque...

GT: Tinsel, wrap both your hands around his base. I'll take the tip. Sugarplum, mind working his big Santa sacks?

SP: [giggle] Such huge sacks, Mr Claus. So warm and soft, mmmm. I wonder what kind of presents they hold within?

GT: We'll just have to find out, won't we? Though I will warn you, it's nothing like the sweet rainbow cum that elf men squirt.

T: Its probably just snow [giggle]

GT: [giggle] something like that. How does it feel, ladies?

SP: Mmm, he's so warm... these sacks are fun to play with.

T: I can barely fit my hands around his girth...

GT: We'll just have to work twice as hard with our tiny hands. Come on, work it.

T: [yell of surprise] it's throbbing!

GT: [giggle] That means he likes it.

T: [gasp] His jolly old balls are twitching!

GT: Mmm, you like this, Santa? You like when three little elves work your big, gift giving cock?

T: Ew, that clear stuff is oozing out again...

GT: It' precum. The human males way of producing lube. Taste it.

T: [lick] Ugh, bitter...

GT: [lick] Mm, I rather like it. A nice change from the sweetness of elf semen [giggle]

SP: Can I taste too?

GT: Elfsalutely! Here, how about you suck it out?

SP: Yes! Lift it up for me. Ah, looks delicious! [starts sucking the tip]

T: Wow, your mouth barely fits around it...

GT: Don't choke yourself, Sugarplum.

SP: [sucking and moaning]

T: I kinda wanna... lick it.

GT: He'll like that. Right, Santa? Do you want little Tinsel and Glitter-toes to lick your cock while Sugarplum sucks?

T: Mmmm [starts licking at Santa's shaft] It's nothing like the candy cane taste of elf cock... [licking]

GT: Mmm, but its still so good... [also licks]

[licking from T and GT with sucking from SP]

SP: [gasp of air] Ah, fickle sticks. It stretches my mouth with each throb...

T: I wanna... taste Sandy's sacks. [slurping and sucking]

SP: Okay, back to it [sucking again]

GT: How do you like this, Santa? Much better than Mrs Claus could've ever done, right? I bet she didn't even run her hands through your bushy, thick, snowy beard... mmm, its so soft between my fingers... [pleasured sigh] I could stroke your beard forever, Santa. I just wanna crawl up in it and fall asleep...

SP: Hey, Glitter-toes, we gotta job to do here.

GT: Right, sorry. Santa just has the most hypnotising beard. I could stroke it for hours...

T: Mmm, maybe I wanna sit on his face and feel his soft beard on my smooth pussy.

GT: Oh? Are you hungry for a little elf pussy, Santa?

SP: Yeah he is.

GT: Just look at that belly, he's a ravenous man. Go on, Tinsel, show him what elf pussy tastes like.

T: [giggle] Spoilers: they taste like cream filled, golden syrupy, gingery brandy snaps, mmmm.

GT: And that, Santa, is the reason why us elves are pretty much always, as your people call it, bisexual.

SP: But I do rather enjoy the taste of your cock, Mr Claus. Its a nice change from the rich sweet of our males. Mmm, more! [sucking]

T: Okay, my tights are off. Lay back and relax, Sandy. Mm. [gasp] Yes... [moan]

[wet cunnilingus sounds while Tinsel moans. Sugarplum moans and suckles on tip]

GT: Come on, Sugarplum. Don't hog it all. Its big enough for the both of us.

SP: Come join me then. Plently of room for us both to suckle.

GT: [moan and sucking]

SP: [moaning and sucking]

T: Ah, Sandy, yes! Lick me good! Grab my little ass and pull me in, yes! [moan] Do I taste good, Sandy? Do you like the taste of my silky lips on your tongue? Do my juices not taste like the thickest and sweetest cream you've had? [gasp] Oh, fudge! Yes, slide your thick tongue inside, oh yes, oh yes...

GT: Hey, Tinsel. Wanna feel Santa's cock stretching your tight pussy out?

T: [moan] Fudge yes I want that. Do you want it, Sandy? Do you want my sweet little elf pussy lips wrapped around your candy cane? [giggle]

[cunnilingus stops]

SP: [stops sucking] Aww, but I still wanna suck...

GT: You can suck again later. Its about Santa's pleasure, not yours.

SP: Fine. Come on down, Tinsel. I'll hold his cock in place while you squat down on it.

T: Oh fudge me... its so big... so veiny and red... its like something out of a nightmare... its a nightmare before chirstmas...

GT: Don't be afraid. You're nice and wet down there so it should slide in just fine.

SP: I covered him in saliva too, so that'll help.

T: [moan] Okay... [gasp] Ah, its touching me. Its touching my slit...

GT: Just work it in slow, Tinsel. Nice and easy.

T: Ah, it's spreading me! [moan] Rudolph's red nose, it feels... feels... so good.

SP: Oh my, is it even gonna fit?

GT: It'll fit. You both know how elf pussys stretch. They can take a lot, Santa, so don't worry about hurting her.

T: [giggle] Yeah, I've put way bigger inside my little cunny [moan] just takes a bit to stretch out, ah fudgesicle! Just a little more... [gasp] Yes, that's your knob inside, Sandy! 

SP: Oh, nutcracker, he's throbbing so much!

GT: If you're gonna cum Santa, just do it. We're doing this for you remember? For your pleasure. For your release. We'll do whatever you want us to. We'll even do all those things that Mrs Claus wouldn't do to you no matter how much you begged.

T: [moan] Almost there... just a little more...

SP: Wow, it's so deep!

T: [gasp and giggling pleasure] I did it! Sandy is jingle balls deep inside me. Yes!

SP: Goodness, Tinsel! Your little legs are shaking in delight.

T: [moan] Feels so good now that I'm stretched to my limit...

GT: Now work it, little Tinsel. Up and down until he explodes.

T: Here I go... [slow wet sounds and moaning]

SP: You're so tight around him... his veins are bulging!

GT: How is that, Santa? Does it feel good to finally have a tight little hole to use?

T: Use me, Sandy! [moan] Use my little elf cunt to get off.

SP: Maybe we should wrap Tinsel up and give her to you for Christmas, Mr Claus. Your very own elf fleshlight.

GT: Use us, Santa. We're your slutty little helpers, just cocksleeves for your jolly old cock.

T: [gasp] Stop talking so dirty! You're making him pulse so hard inside me... [moan]

GT: Oh? You wanna taste more elf pussy, Santa? Then please, eat me... [moaning and cunnilingus]

SP: Guess I'll go back to your heavy Santa sacks [giggle] I can't wait to find out what's inside.... [moaning and suckling]

[Moaning from all, slow wet sounds, cunnilingus, suckling]

SP: [gasp] Your sacks are twitching, Mr Claus!

T: Fudge! He's gonna [moan] gonna cum!

GT: [moan] Santa! Mmm, you wanna cum on our pretty little faces?

[cunnilingus stops]

T: Oh gosh, so tight! [moan] I can barely pull out... [santa's cock pops out]

SP: Oh, Rudolph! Cum for us, Mr Claus! Yes!

GT: Tinsel, Sugarplum, stroke him while I lick his head. [licking and moaning]

T: My hands barely fit around! [Moan]

SP: [moan] So close, yes!

GT: [gasp as Santa spurts over her face] Oh, Santa, cover us! Let it snow!

T: [yelp as she gets a spurt] Ah, so thick! Frost my face, Sandy!

SP: Me next! [moan] Yes, so warm, mmmm.

[moaning and gasping from all as their faces are covered]

T: [moan] Your sacks were so full, Sandy... [licks lips] I'm almost drowning [giggle]

GT: This salty bitterness is a divine change from what our males usually unload... [wiping cum from face and sucking fingers]

SP: Mmm, I could get used to this, Mr Claus [moan] please use us whenever you need. We'll blow you away like Mrs Claus never could.

T: Mmm, thank you for my Christmas gift, Santa. [Moan] I love it...

SP: Tinsel! Did you just call him Santa?

T: Did I...?

GT: [giggle] It's a Christmas miracle...


	2. Pussy Sleigher

Santa's Slutty Little Helpers 2 [Sleigh sex] [Mile High Club]

Santa is off on his Christmas Eve deliveries when, from within his bottomless sack, he's surprised by Tinsel, Sugarplum, and Glitter-toes. Now it's time to join the mile high club in the most festive way possible!

Tinsel: reluctant, shy  
Glitter-toes: Serious  
Sugarplum: eager

\-------------

[Muffled sound of wind as the elves hide away in Santa's sack while he's traveling through the skies]

[all three elves chuckling from within the sack]

GLITTER: He has no idea!

SUGARPLUM: Oh boy, he's gonna be so surprised!

TINSEL: Can we please get outta here? All these presents are crushing me and there's a bike handlebar poking my puss...

GLITTER: Tinsel!

TINSEL: It's true! I swear if I clench my pussy it'll ring the bell.

SUGARPLUM: [giggle] Now that's something I'd like to see.


End file.
